DREAMS
by Yuki Lovegood
Summary: Impian dapat membuat seseorang yang awalnya biasa menjadi luar biasa. Begitulah yang dialami oleh Yamada Ryosuke yang berawal dari pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang penuh dengan impian!


**HEY! SAY! JUMP FANFICTION**

**DREAMS**

**Author: Yuki Lovegood**

**Genre: Friendship-angst**

**Cast: Kei Inoo, Yamada Ryosuke, and Nakajima Yuto**

Guyuran hujan dan angin kencang tak menghentikan lari pemuda bertubuh pendek itu. Ia seakan berlari dari kenyataan yang selalu menghimpitnya. Kenyataan yang menghadirkan sebuah kata 'iri' dihatinya.

Seketika larinya terhenti dan matanya yang sembab menangkap sosok eksistensi yang tengah duduk ditempat duduk favoritnya,ditaman,dibawah pohon sakura yang berdahan rindang itu.

Ragu, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kursi favoritnya ditaman itu. Perlahan ia duduk dipinggiran lain kursi itu, khawatir jika gerakannya mengusik pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya.

Hening. Keadaan sungguh hening. Anak lelaki itu hanya terus mendengar debaran jantungnya saja yang sejak tadi masih berdebar hebat. Dadanya masih terasa sesak. Lantaran pertengkaran konyol itu. Pertengkaran yang seharusnya tak akan terjadi kalau saja ia bukanlah ia yang sekarang.

Ia menatap langit hitam yang masih setia mengguyurnya dengan rintikan hujan. Hujan yang setiap rintiknya selalu disambut riang dan sukacita baginya dan sahabatnya dimasa kecilnya dulu. Namun mungkin hal tersebut tak berlaku lagi saat ini. Ia hanya menatap langit hitam yang terus menangis itu dengan senyum kecutnya.

Sahabat? Entah kenapa, ia belakangan ini begitu membenci kata itu. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menghela napas sebelum kemudian memungut satu helai daun sakura yang baru saja jatuh dikursi dimana ia duduk. Ia memutar-mutar helaian daun sakura itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu menarik perhatian pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu berada ditaman tersebut.

"heh?" pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menoleh seketika pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau-sedang-ada-masalah?" pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya tersebut mengulangi pertannyaannya dengan memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Anak bertubuh pendek itu menatap seksama wajah lawan bicaranya. Ia melihat ada bias keramahan diwajah pemuda tersebut. Entah kenapa, hasrat ingin menceritakan permasalahannya pada pemuda yang baru dikenalinya itu begitu kuat.

"sebenarnya ini bukanlah masalah yang cukup serius. Hanya petengkaran kecil dengan sahabatku"ujar pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil jari-jarinya tetap memutar-mutar helaian daun sakura.

"jika hanya masalah kecil, kenapa kau memasang tampang semuram itu? Dengarlah, sebuah persahabatan ada kalanya diuji. Jika kau dan sahabatmu itu bisa melewati ujian tersebut, maka kedepannya persahabatan kalian pasti akan jauh lebih erat lagi dibandingkan sebelumnya."

Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu mulai merobek-robek helaian daun sakura ditangannya. Kembali ia menyesali menjadi dirinya yang tak berguna. Andai saja ia tak terlahir dengan otak yang bodoh, andai saja ia cukup pintar matematika, dan andai saja ia selalu juara kelas…Namun semua itu hanya akan senantiasa menjadi pengandaian baginya yang pada kehidupan nyata,'semua itu', semua yang tidak ia punyai hanya dimiliki oleh sahabat karibnya, Nakajima Yuto.

Disekolahnya, Yuto selalu disanjung oleh para gurunya serta diidolakan oleh banyak gadis. Sedangkan apabila ia dirumah, orang tuanya selalu membanding-bandingkan prestasi Yuto yang cemerlang dengan dia yang hanyalah biasa dalam segala hal. Jadi satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan dari semua itu, adalah ia IRI. Dengan segenap kesadarannya, dengan jelas ia katakan ia IRI pada sahabatnya, Nakajima Yuto! Dan ia benci mengingat bahwa dari segi apapun, Yuto selalu mengalahkannya. Selalu. Dan ia jenuh hanya selalu menjadi bayang-bayang dari ketenaran Yuto. Walau hanya sekali, ia ingin juga merasakan berada diposisi Yuto atau bahkan lebih. Namun ia sadar dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki saat ini, semua serasa hanyalah impian yang terlalu mewah baginya.

"Aku paling tidak suka pelajaran Matematika. Karena aku paling lemah dalam hal berhitung. Jadi tidak salah kan aku meminta tolong padanya agar membagikan jawaban ulangannya tadi padaku? Tapi yang membuatku kesal setengah mati, ia sengaja tak memberikan jawabannya padaku. Jadi sudah bisa ditebak dengan jelas, aku tak bisa mengerjakan 1 soal pun" tutur pemuda bertubuh pendek itu yang entah kenapa bercerita dengan lancar pada pemuda disampingnya tentang perkara yang sedang dialaminya.

"aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan sahabatmu jika aku berada diposisinya."

Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menatap tajam kearah pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau tau, dia melakukan itu karena dia begitu menyayangimu" lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

"Bukan..! dia bukannya sayang, tapi pelit..!" pemuda pendek itu berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"hei, kau tau dia pasti berharap agar kau lebih serius belajar dan tak terus-terusan mengandalkan dan mengharapkan bantuannya"

"Tapi…,masalahnya aku tak sepintar dia. Aku ini bodoh, aku tidak berguna, aku-"

"cukup..! aku paling tidak suka orang yang hanya bisa mengasihani dirinya sendiri tanpa berrusaha untuk memperbaiki kelemahannya."

"…" pemuda bertubuh pendek itu meremuk-remuk helaian daun sakura digenggamannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Kau tau, aku paling lemah pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Namun itu tidak membuatku untuk pasrah begitu saja. Aku dengan giat belajar bahasa Inggris setiap harinya. Berharap kelak aku akan fasih berbahasa Inggris. "

"…" pemuda bertubuh pendek itu masih terdiam.

"kau lihat rintik-rintik hujan ini~ Mimpiku adalah sebanyak rintik hujan ini. Beberapa telah terwujud, seperti halnya mimpi kecilku dulu ingin masuk Universitas Meiji. Dan aku masih terus berharap dan berusaha agar mimpi lainnya juga akan segera terwujud." Ujar pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi itu tersenyum menatap langit yang semakin hitam.

"Sugee..! Kau kuliah di Universitas Meiji?" pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menatap kagum pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau juga dapat melakukan itu jika kau percaya pada kekuatanmu. So, don't give up..!" ujar pemuda tersebut berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan taman itu.

"Chotto matte..!"

Pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tak mengerti pada anak lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih rendah dibandingkannya itu.

"kita telah banyak bercakap-cakap sejak tadi namun belum mengenal satu sama lain. Aku Yamada Ryosuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Yama-chan" pemuda bertubuh pendek itu mengulurkan tangannya diiringi senyum tulus dari bibirnya.

"Kei Inoo. Kau boleh memanggilku Inoo-chan. Senang berkenalan denganmu,Yama-chan." Ujarnya menjabat tangan pemuda dihadapannya.

Enam bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Yamada dengan pemuda dari Universitas Meiji bernama Kei Inoo tersebut.

Hampir setiap sore Yamada duduk dibangku favoritnya ditaman tempat ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Kei Inoo. Orang yang secara tak langsung telah mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Namun kali ini ia tak sendiri mendatangi taman itu. Ia ditemani oleh sahabatnya. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Nakajima Yuto. Ya, kini ia merasa tak salah lagi kata 'sahabat' itu diperuntukkan bagi seorang Nakajima Yuto. Karena seperti yang pernah Kei Inoo katakan padanya, bahwa sesungguhnya Yuto menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Selama enam bulan ini Yuto selalu mendukung Yamada hingga ia menemukan dirinya yang sekarang.

Kini semua orang mengenal Yamada Ryosuke bukan sebagai tukang tidur dikelas, bukan sebagai orang yang selalu membuntuti Nakajima Yuto,dan bukan sebagai orang yang selalu mendapat nilai terendah dalam pelajaran Matematika. Sekarang jika mendengar nama Yamada Ryosuke, yang orang bayangkan adalah sosok pemuda dengan sederetan prestasi disekolah baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik.

Sekali lagi ia harus berterima kasih pada Kei Inoo. Kalau bukan karena ia yang meyakininya, mungkin semua mimpi kecil Yamada tak akan pernah bisa menjadi kenyataan seperti sekarang.

"Kau masih menunggunya..?" Tanya Yuto memecah keheningan diantara mereka sembari menatap wajah sahabatnya yang tengah asyik memutar-mutar helaian daun sakura yang baru saja dipungutnya dari tanah didekat kursi yang ia duduki.

Yamada menoleh dan tersenyum kearah sahabatnya.

"aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya" ujar Yamada dengan tersenyum.

Kedua sahabat itu terus berada ditaman sampai langit memuntahkan rintikan hujan yang dari sejak mereka masih kecil hingga remaja seperti sekarang sangat mereka sukai itu. Keduanya tersenyum. Merasakan dan menyambut tiap rintik hujan seperti mimpi-mimpi yang selalu mengiringi kehidupan mereka.

Sementara ditempat lain, Kei Inoo, pemuda yang senantiasa ditunggu dengan setia oleh Yamada setiap harinya ditaman itu, pemuda yang diselimuti mimpi-mimpi dan harapan itu sedang meregang nyawa. Leukemia yang dideritanya harus menghentikan perjalanannya mengejar mimpi-mimpinya didunia. Namun ketika rintik-rintik hujan itu semakin membasahi seluruh permukaan tanah, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh rasa bahagia. Bahagia karena melepas segala mimpi-mimpinya seperti langit yang melepaskan rintik-rintik hujan sore itu.

Selesai

Mind to review?^^


End file.
